Bryan Bulaga
Crystal Lake, Illinois | college= Iowa | draft= 2010 / Round: 1 / Pick: 23 | drafted_by= Green Bay Packers | teams= | jerseys= | retired = }} Bryan Bulaga (born March 21, 1989) is an offensive tackle for the Green Bay Packers. After playing college football at Iowa as the 2009 Big Ten Offensive Player of the Year, he was drafted by the Packers in the first round of the 2010 NFL Draft. High school career Bulaga attended Marian Central Catholic High School in Woodstock, Illinois, where he played tackle and tight end on offense, but also defensive end and even linebacker. He registered 261 career tackles with 46 tackles for loss, 31 sacks and one interception, while as a tight end, he recorded 35 receptions for 665 yards and 10 touchdowns. Bulaga and his Marian Central HS Teammates were undefeated in their regular season 14-0. Bulaga was considered a four-star recruit by Rivals.com and ranked sixth among offensive tackle prospects. He drew numerous scholarship offers, including Nebraska, Oklahoma State and Wisconsin, with a number of schools recruiting him as defensive lineman or tight end. He eventually chose Iowa, which promised that he could play offensive line. College career At Iowa, Bulaga played left guard in his true freshman year in 2007, and was a starter by mid-season. He was named to Sporting News′ Freshman All-Big Ten team. In 2008, he made the transition to left tackle and started every game at that position for the Hawkeyes. He earned a second team All-Big Ten selection by the coaches and a second team Sophomore All-American selection by College Football News. In 2009, Bulaga was listed at No. 3 on Rivals.com′s pre-season offensive tackle power ranking. He was also named to the 2009 Outland Trophy watch list. After missing three games with a thyroid condition, Bulaga started all remaining games for the Hawkeyes, including 24–14 win over Georgia Tech in the 2010 Orange Bowl. He was named the Big Ten's 2009 Offensive Lineman of the Year. Professional career Green Bay Packers On January 6, 2010, Bulaga released a statement about his intentions to forgo his final season of eligibility entering the 2010 NFL Draft. With the 23rd pick in the 2010 NFL Draft, the Green Bay Packers selected Bulaga. Bulaga would be the third offensive linemen the Packers had selected from Iowa, following Ron Hallstrom (1982) and Ross Verba (1997). Entering the 2010 season, Bulaga was scheduled to compete against veteran tackles Mark Tauscher and Chad Clifton for a starting position, but upon arrival, Bulaga was playing guard in a battle against Daryn Colledge. Due to minor injuries, Colledge was awarded the job. In Week 2 against the Buffalo Bills, Bulaga replaced Clifton at left tackle due to Clifton's knee problems. External links * Packers.com - Bryan Bulaga profile * Iowa Hawkeye Sports - Bryan Bulaga profile Category:Green Bay Packers players Category:Green Bay Packers current roster Category:Green Bay Packers offensive tackles Category:Green Bay Packers Super Bowl XLV champions Category:Green Bay Packers first round draft picks